epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Daenerys Targaryen
Daenerys Targaryen, credited as Khaleesi in the video description, made a cameo appearance in J. R. R. Tolkien vs George R. R. Martin. She was portrayed by Ceciley Jenkins. Information on the cameo Daenerys Targaryen is a character from the A Song of Ice and Fire books, as well as its television series Game of Thrones, where she is portrayed by Emilia Clarke. She is a member of House Targaryen, who had ruled the Seven Kingdoms until they were dethroned in Robert's Rebellion. Daenerys, and her brother Viserys, were the only surviving Targaryens, and managed to escape to Braavos with Willem Darry. After Willem's death, they wandered the Free Cities and were eventually taken in by Illyrio Mopatis in the Free City of Pentos. While here, a plan was hatched to marry Daenerys to Khal Drogo, a notorious warlord, to secure his support in putting Viserys on the Iron Throne. This backfires, and Drogo instead crowns Viserys with molten gold, killing him. Shortly afterwards, Drogo is put into a coma by the Maegi known as Mirri Maz Duur, who was burned along with Drogo's body. It was her death that hatched Daenerys' dragons and protected her from the fire. She named her dragons Drogon, after Drogo, Viserion, after Viserys, and Rhaegal, after her eldest brother Rhaegar. She soon travels to Qarth where she is kidnapped by Pyat Pree, a warlock, but she has her dragons kill him. She then locks Xaro Xhoan Daxos, a treacherous merchant prince, and Doreah, one of Daenerys' handmaidens, in a vault to die. After this, she leaves Qarth and heads to Slaver's Bay. In the books, Xaro is not killed, and Doreah had died of exhaustion at an earlier time. She eventually acquires an army of Unsullied in Astapor, but instantly frees them and has them liberate the slaves in the city and kill the owners. She liberates the other two great slaver cities of Yunkai and Meereen, and in doing so, adds Daario Naharis to her team that consists of Ser Jorah Mormont, Ser Barristan Selmy, Grey Worm, and Missandei. In the books, she is also joined by a former fighter named Strong Belwas, a seneschal named Reznak mo Reznak, and a loyal follower named Skahaz mo Kandaq. Daenerys then marries a Meereenese nobleman known as Hizdahr zo Loraq, but is forced to escape on her dragon when a terrorist group called the Sons of the Harpy attack her. In the show, Hizdahr is killed by the group, whereas in the books, he is a prisoner of Ser Barristan Selmy, who is also deceased in the show. Daenerys is then taken in by Khal Moro, Khal Jhaqo in the books, and she burns him to death in a large fire that she survives; this is yet to happen in the books. She then arrives back in Meereen in time to help lift a siege that the city is enduring. She names Tyrion Lannister as her Hand of the Queen and strikes a deal with Yara, Asha in the books, and Theon Greyjoy. She decides to sail for Westeros, with the help of ships from Houses Greyjoy, Tyrell, and Martell, but on Tyrion's suggestion, she leaves Daario behind to serve as the protector of Meereen. She is then joined by Varys, and they set sail. Daenerys is eventually introduced to Jon Snow on Dragonstone, and a bond gradually grows between the two of them. Daenerys later defeats House Lannister, and executes Randyll Tarly and his son, Dickon, which angers Tyrion. When Jon Snow gets trapped beyond the Wall, Daenerys takes her dragons and saves him, at the expense of Viserion's life. After treating with Cersei Lannister in King's Landing, her and Jon engage in sexual intercourse on the boat from Dragonstone to White Harbor. Appearance in the rap battle Daenerys, alongside Mikey Walsh, briefly appeared in the Great Hall during George R. R. Martin's first verse when he said the line, "Ditch the Goonie and cast a couple boobies!" She later appeared alongside Hodor, dancing during the line, "Your hobbit-hole heroes can't handle my throne!" Trivia *Targaryen is credited as "Khaleesi" in the description of the battle. Khaleesi is the Dothraki word for Queen. **This is possibly a reference to Jorah Mormont's use of the word Khaleesi in the television show, which is often mocked by fans. *She is the second figure of royalty to be portrayed by Ceciley Jenkins, after Princess Peach. *She is the third cameo to die after the battle they were in was released, after Hodor and John McCain. **She is the eighth character overall, after Macho Man Randy Savage, Kim Jong-il, Hodor, Muhammad Ali, Stephen Hawking, John McCain, and Stan Lee. ***She is the second fictional character to do so, after Hodor. Category:Cameo Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Characters Category:J. R. R. Tolkien vs George R. R. Martin Category:Ceciley Jenkins